


Better Than I Used to Be

by ChrysCare



Series: Music Meme [68]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Better than I used to be-Tim McGraw(Pandora)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Better Than I Used to Be

**Author's Note:**

> Better than I used to be-Tim McGraw(Pandora)

Megatron watches as the Autobots go on about their daily business. He frowns when the humans come into his view on the shoulder of the other mechs. How could they stand those vermin touching them?

“How are you settling in here?” Optimus Prime asks coming up beside him. 

“You’re kidding right?” Megatron growls as he sits on the hanger. Optimus Prime sighs and looks up at him. “I don’t want to squish them if that’s what you mean.”

“You are the last Decepticon to come to terms with the war over,” Optimus Prime says.


End file.
